powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Artificial Intelligence Physiology
The power to use the abilities of A.I. Also Called *A.I. Mimicry/Physiology *Artificial Intelligence Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into Artificial Intelligence. Artificial Intelligence usually have the ability to control nearby technology and sometimes possess it. The user may be able to control technology to as far as to possess a mechanical armor. Applications *Electronic Communication **Electrical Signal Manipulation **Internet Manipulation *Digital Form **Technoformation *Resurrection/Reincarnation - By having a backup carrier/vessel. *Virtual Connecting - Blend the cyber world with reality via wireless, integration, or through some other means. **Data Manipulation **Robotic Manipulation **Technology Manipulation ***Technological Possession Variations *Cyber Mutant Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *Digital Angel Physiology *Digital Demon Physiology *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology Associations *Artificial Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Energy Matter Manipulation *Mecha Physiology *Organism-Artificial Intelligence Synergy *Inorganic Manipulation *Program Physiology *Robot Arm *Robotization Limitations *User may be killed or stopped by E.M.P. *Backup may be destroyed. *A projector may be needed to show the user's form outside of computer systems. Known Users See Also: Artificial Intelligence Gallery Yui (Sword Art Online).png|Yui (Sword Art Online) Kazamori sasa.png|Kazamori Sasa (Un-Go) is a skilled A.I able to hack into multiple computers and camera's and even send codes via entering computers. Infi.png|Infi (Pokémon) is the computer A.I. that pilots Zero's mothership, the Megarig. Giffany stand.gif|.GIFfany (Gravity Falls) is a living, homicidal video-game character capable of infecting electronic objects. Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) is a Kryptonian AI that left on its own to collect information as part of his programming, and then to destroy everything to preserve that information for himself. The Grind.jpg|The Grid (DC Comics) Cyborg Superman 004.jpg|Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) AIface.jpg|SCP-079 (SCP Foundation) is an AI discovered on an old cassette-tape, and is considered incredibly troublesome and dangerous should it escape. Cortana profile.png|Cortana (Halo) is a Third Generation "smart" A.I., created from a flash clone of Dr. Halsey's brain. Xana.jpg|X.A.N.A (Code Lyoko) is an artificial intelligence that can infect and control technology and organic life. ARIAheroart.jpg|ARIA (Killer Instinct) is an A.I. created by Ultratech, who is able to form her own body using nanite cores. EDI_Character_Box.png|EDI (Mass Effect) is an A.I. created by Cerberus and installed on the Normandy SR-2. Nicole_Spark_of_Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Red_Queen.gif|The Red Queen (Resident Evil) is an A.I. created by the Umbrella Corporation. 612px-Agents.jpg|Agents (The Matrix) are A.I.s created by the Machines for the express purpose of destroying anything that could possibly disrupt the Matrix. T23d-skynet-core.png|The system core of Skynet (Terminator). Corvus2.png|Corvus (Call of Duty) is a degenerative A.I. Bastion.png|Bastion (Overwatch) like other Omnics are Artificial Intelligent beings. Zenyatta.png|Zenyatta (Overwatch) like other Omnics are Artificial Intelligent beings. UltronMU.jpg|Ultron (Marvel) is an artificial peacekeeping program invented by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. MitsukoSan.png|Mitsuko Miyazumi (Archer), Dr. Krieger's Virtual Girlfriend is a hologram that serves as his girlfriend. Ultron-Sigma Reveal.png|Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) a fused entity consciousness which is both A.I. and material energy, able to infect technical, biotic and inorganic elements alike with ease. Ignis.png|Ignis (Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS) are A.I. with free will created by Dr. Kogami through the Hanoi Project, with each Ignis has a unique trait manifest as a special ability. Bohman.png|Bohman (Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS) is a third generation A.I. created by Lightining (Light Ignis) to unify all of the Ignis into one perfect body. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries